midtownmadness2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Mustang Fastback
The Ford Mustang Fastback is a standard car unlocked from the very first time you play Midtown Madness 2. It is also the default car for the San Francisco Crash Course lessons and also appears in both the original Midtown Madness and Midtown Madness 3 as an unlockable vehicle. This classic muscle car in the first two games is based on the 1968 Fastback model, while the one in Midtown Madness 3 is based on the older 1967 2+2 Fastback model. Additionally, unlike the first two MM games, this car was the only Ford Mustang vehicle to be featured in Midtown Madness 3. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the Americana-styled Chrysler 300 C. History The Ford Mustang has been Ford's pony car since it was released in 1964. The Fastback model was the coupe version of the car sold from 1965-68 before the second facelift, when it was renamed "Sportsroof." The Ford Mustang Fastback featured in MM2 is a 1968 Fastback, built after the first facelift and famed for its appearance in the movie, Bullitt. The second "generation" of Mustang was introduced in 1974, with the new mindset that speed wasn't everything. As a result, sales plummeted, until the release of the third Mustang in 1978. Although its early facelifts are often considered to be the ugliest Mustang ever, it managed to keep in profit until its discontinuation in 1993. 1994 saw the arrival of the fourth-gen Mustang, on which the Ford Mustang GT and Ford Mustang Cruiser are based. The GT model was the performance model of the era, while the Cruiser was the modified police version. The models used in MM2 are from 1999 (as they were brought over from MM1, although MM2 was released in 2000 and the Ford Mustang Cruiser has completely different paint jobs in MM2) promptly after the generation's facelift in '99. The latest generation of the Mustang was introduced in 2005 (inspired by the Ford Mustang GT Concept), and facelifted in 2010. Many variants of the newest Mustang have been ported into MM2 in the form of mods. In-Game Description A classic muscle car, its top speed and strong horsepower make the Fastback a solid choice for many race settings. Stats *Top Speed: 132 mph *Horsepower: 230 bhp *Mass: 2,823 lbs *Durability: Medium Available Colors *Green *Blue *Red *White *Classic Chrome (unlocked through completion of Midterm 3 of the San Francisco Crash Course) *Highland Green *Orange *Yellow *Black *Pinky *Purple *Brown *Gray *Light Blue *Magenta Trivia *This car resembles the Fastback model driven in the 1968 action movie, Bulitt. In fact, the car's base name in the core files of MM1 and MM2 is vpbullet, which is likely a reference to the film. *In MM2 Revisited V5, the car's body was changed. It now has a rounder front and a cut license plate was added on the rear (those features were originally included in the alpha and early beta versions of Midtown Madness 1, but were cut from/changed in the final version of it for unknown reasons). This also applies to the MM1 Revisited V3 mod for the original Midtown Madness 1 game, respectively. *This car and the Panoz GTR-1 are the only vehicles from the original Midtown Madness that have unlockable custom paint jobs in Midtown Madness 2, although the Panoz GTR-1 has to be unlocked once again, but in all difficulty levels this time. *This is the only car from Midtown Madness 1 to be driven by the player in the Crash Course section by default. *This is one of the only two player-driven vehicles to be featured in the demo/trial version of Midtown Madness 2, alongside the Mini Cooper Classic. *The Ford Mustang Fastback has new engine sound effects in Midtown Madness 2. This also applies to the Ford Mustang GT, the Ford Mustang Cruiser, the Ford F-350, the VW New Beetle, the Cadillac Eldorado, and the Panoz Roadster. However, the old engine sound effect from MM1 can still be found in the mm2core.ar file and reused by modding the game slightly. Category:Content Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:Standard Category:LHD Vehicles